milethfandomcom-20200213-history
Judicial Directive
This law describes the basic duties of all judicial officials. Judicial officials are guards, guard captains and judges. I. Conduct Judicial officials must conduct themselves in an impartial manner. Their main goal is to settle conflict and resolve issues acceptable to all parties involved. II. Duties A. Knowledge It is the job of judicial officials to remain up to date with Mileth Laws at all times. They must check for changes to the laws on a regular basis and stay involved with legislative officials. B. Active Duty Judicial officials must serve their town by dedicating 40 hours per double-moon ((5 hours a week)) of their time to actively performing their duties as defined in this law. This must be time spent beyond fulfilling their passive duty defined below. C. Passive Duty A judicial official is always on duty regardless of their situation. These are the conditions of office to serve one's town. They must respond to all complaints and situations where they are needed. If they cannot do this, they must find another official suitable for the situation. D. Investigations 1. Officials responding to aislings in need must follow these investigation guidelines. Judicial officials handling investigations must collect evidence of the crime(s) being committed as well as any evidence from victims and witnesses. Suspects should be questioned without bias. Mediation among all parties is acceptable where possible. There are four main conclusions defined by this section as acceptable outcomes: a) No investigation is necessary, because: i) No crimes have been committed ii) No jurisdiction can be established over the case b) Insufficient evidence collected to establish guilt c) Sufficient evidence has been collected by investigating official to recommend or warrant punishment d) Mediation of the situation to an acceptable resolution decided by all parties 2. The investigating official(s) are to notify the involved parties of the determined solution of the investigation. 3. Judicial officials should request a second reliable witness on difficult cases and situations. 4. Refer to the "Crimes against mileth officials" section in the Political Power Mandate for guidelines on the perception of bias. III. Guard Captain Duties The following is a list of duties that Guard Captains must perform when in office. These duties may not be performed by any other aisling other than a Guard Captain or when explicitly expressed by Mileth Law. A. Guard captains must make themselves available to train guards in and outside of meetings as necessary. B. Guard captains must investigate complaints against guards. Guard captains are solely responsible for punishing Guards and approving further punishment by Judges when needed by Law. C. Guard captains are responsible for approving further punishment on cases from guards when those cases are within the guard captain's limitation on ordering exiles. D. Justice Cases Board Information Guard captains are solely responsible for the information kept on the Justice Cases board and keeping that information current. Should any list or required piece of information be lost from the Justice Case board, all captains in office at the time are to be held responsible. The information captains are responsible for keeping current includes: 1. ACTIONS AGAINST OFFICIALS: A list of demerits, removal orders and other information related to Official negligence. 2. BANISHMENT WARRANTS: A list of all warranted aislings needing fulfillment. 3. REVIEWS AND INVESTIGATIONS: A list of all cases needing reviews and ongoing reviews and investigations. NOTE: Judges may take over these duties only when no guard captains hold office. Judges may update the Justice Cases board if they want to. IV. Judge Duties The following is a list of duties that Judges must perform while in office. These duties may not be performed by any other aisling other than a Judge or when explicitly expressed by Mileth Law. A. A judge must ensure a just and expedient trial for citizens and officials. B. Judges are to ensure that guard captains fulfill the duties of their office. C. Judgment Cases Board Information Judges are to keep information on the Judgment Cases board current. Should any of this information become lost, all judges in office at the time are to be held responsible. The required lists include: 1. EXILE WARRANTS: Any aislings warranted for exile by guard captains and judges or equivalent. 2. CURRENT EXILES: Any aislings currently serving their exile. 3. DUE FOR PARDON: Any aislings that are still exiled but are due for pardon or whose exile has been ordered to be pardoned by a judge or equivalent 4. BARMENT INFO: Any aislings ordered for or currently barred must be kept on separate lists. A list of barments from other towns is to obtained and contained on the Judgment Cases board. 5. SGATH INFO: Any aislings recently sgathed or warranted for sgathing punishment must be kept. NOTE: Any official that is higher than a Guard may update these boards when a Judge is not in office or with explicit permission from a Judge. IV. Additional Duties of Guard Captains and Judges A. Board Monitoring Judges and guard captains must monitor their respective boards defined by the Political Power Mandate and Board Usage Definitions. Should a post in violation of the Board Usage Definitions remain on the boards they are responsible for for one moon or longer, all guard captains and judges in office during this time frame are to be held responsible. V. Reporting Judicial Action It is mandatory that all judicial actions and investigations be reported by the judicial official who handles the case. Case reports must be posted within eight hours ((1 hour)). Should the official be incapable of writing a full report in this time, (s)he must write a note of it stating the action and the name of the subject. The full report must follow within one sun. Case Report Format ****************** Subject: (Name) Location: Crime: Description: Witnesses: Evidence: (Forms of evidence acquired) Officials: (Officials present during the investigation) Reporting Official: VI. Uniform Usage Judicial officials are to wear their uniforms while conducting investigations or patrols within the limitations of the Jurisdiction Accords. Uniforms are also to be worn in meetings. Uniforms are not to be worn in neutral territories unless in the process of conducting an investigation on a case directly involving a Mileth citizen as the subject or an immediate victim. Items that do not cover any piece of the uniform in any way, permanently or temporarily, are permissable while wearing the uniform. ((Animated effects are not to be worn while in uniform.)) VII. Meetings Guards are to meet with guard captains at least once per double moon in the justice hall. The purpose of these meetings is to review laws and their applications discuss changes to laws and review specific cases or issues. Guard captains are responsible for hosting these meetings. Attendance shall be taken by the host of the meeting and posted on the justice case board. Any respecting citizen may attend. Meetings shall occur regularly twice a double-moon ((week)) at the following times: ((The following hours are provided in Pacific (PST), Central (CST), Eastern (EST), and British (GST) standard time, respectively: Saturdays - 5:00 pm PST / 7:00 pm CST / 8:00 pm EST / 1:00 am GST --------- Sundays - 12:00 pm PST / 2:00 pm CST / 3:00 pm EST / 8:00 pm GST --------- NOTE: Other time zones unlisted will vary)). Should a guard captain be unavailable during one of the meeting slots, the senior guard is to host the meeting. A judge may opt to host a meeting in the absense of a guard captain. Judges are not, however, required to attend. Should a guard or guard captain be unable to attend either meeting, a guard captain or judge must be notified as soon as possible with the reason for the absense. VIII. PUNISHMENTS Punishments are to be dealt out efficiently and fairly, and according to the individual laws or the current law of punishments. Sgath summoning is to be used only according to the current punishments law. Any other use of Sgath summoning is considered a crime, and will be punished accordingly. If an aisling is to be Sgathed, they must be informed by mail, and asked if they would like to have a trial. If the aisling declines, or no response is received within a reasonable amount of time ((48 hours)), the Sgathing may be carried out. If a trial verdict determines guilt sufficient for Sgathing, then the Sgath may be carried out.